1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a dual-side light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various display panels for a display device, a display panel using an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) has been receiving attention according to the rapid advance of semiconductor technology.
An active matrix OLED display includes a plurality of pixels arranged on a substrate in a matrix form and Thin Film Transistors (TFT) disposed at each of the pixels, such that each of the pixels is independently controlled by the TFTs.
The OLED display is classified as a top light emitting OLED, a bottom light emitting OLED, and a dual-side light emitting OLED according to a direction of light emitted from an organic light emitting element thereof, and different materials are used in a pixel electrode of the OLED display according to the emission types. The dual-side light emitting OLED display simultaneously emits light from top and bottom surfaces of one display panel, it may increase luminance while respectively realizing various images, and therefore it has been spotlighted as a next generation display device.
However, a manufacturing process thereof is complicated since a top light emitting element and a bottom light emitting element are required to be formed on a display area.